Amelie
|gender = Female |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Blue |portrayed by = }} Samantha America Strand, widely known as "Amelie", is the "ka" (soul) of the sixth extinction entity, publicly recognized as the daughter of her counterpart "ha" (body), President Bridget Strand. Story Early History Fabricated History In the story fabricated by Bridget, her daughter, Samantha America "Amelie" Strand, was born with "locked-in syndrome", a condition that caused her soul to be born on the Beach. This separation of body and soul caused her to be hospitalized for her entire childhood. However, her DOOMs abilities were unprecedented, and by the age of twenty, she developed the ability to transport herself to and from the Beach, where she ended up spending the majority of her time. Due to her condition, Bridget kept Amelie's existence secret, but Amelie chose to move with her mother upon her recovery. Truth Bridget Strand, the sixth extinction entity, developed uterine cancer in her early twenties. During surgery, her ka and ha separated, with her ka remaining on the Beach. Strangely, both halves of her essence were aware of each other's existence and worked in tandem. Due to the timeless nature of the Beach, Bridget's ka did not age, and the age gap between her and the ha became noticeable. Eventually, rumors began to spread of a younger version of Bridget wandering the White House. In order to deflect suspicion, Bridget created the persona of "Amelie" for her ka. The name "Amelie" itself was a portmanteau of "âme" (the French word for soul) and "lie", an admission of sorts that Amelie was "a soul that's a lie". Causing the Death Stranding During her time on the Beach, she discovered that it housed numerous biological archives up to the creation of the Earth, and both halves worked in tandem to put in place the Chiral Network, made to extract and study the information contained within those archives in order to prevent a future mass extinction event. Shortly before the Death Stranding, she conducted experiments on Clifford Unger's wife and baby, Sam Porter, but Cliff discovered the nature of these experiments and tried to escape the facility with his son. As Bridget, she directed the security force to kill Cliff and recover Sam, but Cliff released him from his pod. When Die-Hardman hesitated, Bridget decided to pull the trigger herself, but accidentally killed Sam along with Cliff. Feeling immense guilt at killing Sam, Amelie found the child's body on the Beach. She restored Sam and sent back to the world of the living, making him a repatriate in the process. However, in doing so, she upset the balance of life and death, and set the Death Stranding in motion. Bridges I Carrying on her mother's legacy, Amelie embarked on an expedition to bring her message of unity to survivor communities across America, convincing many of them to join the UCA and connect to the Chiral Network. She protected the expedition team while they looked for survivors, using her preternatural ability to anticipate craters and BT-occupied territories to circumnavigate the areas. Three years into the expedition, Amelie and her team reached Edge Knot City, whereupon the team was wiped out and Amelie was captured by the Homo Demens. She is now being held within the city as an insurance policy against the UCA, but is allowed to use Edge Knot City's facilities and communicate with her UCA allies in Capital Knot City. It is revealed at the end of the story that Amelie never actually existed. She is the employer of Higgs Monaghan, leader of Homo Demens, whom she tasked to destroy humanity the fastest he can in order to precipitate the Last Stranding, as she realized that no matter what humanity tried to prevent it, they would only delay the inevitable. Abilities Amelie is able to sense BTs to great effect, and can circumnavigate craters and BT-occupied territories entirely. Amelie, as an extinction entity, is ultimately the one responsible for bridging the gap between the living world and the Beach, and is therefore the cause of the Death Stranding. She can potentially force all beaches to merge with her own, and the Chiral network. This would allow untold numbers of BTs to pass onto Earth and ultimately cause a chain reaction of Voidouts that would permanently end life on Earth, an event called the Last Stranding. Amelie has resurrected dead beings, such as Sam. She is the one responsible for DOOMS abilities, by sharing her visions of potential extinctions with others, and allowing them some measure of her connection with the other side. Notes * Amelie first appeared in the E3 2018 trailer, where she is briefly seen in the same setting of the E3 2016 trailer. * Amelie's appearance is based off of a younger Lindsay Wagner. * In pre-release materials and in-game credits, Lindsay Wagner is not credited as "Special Performance", unlike other characters where a real-life person only served as the model like in the case of Deadman (Guillermo del Toro) and Heartman (Nicolas Winding Refn). This is most likely done to hint at Amelie's true identity and connection to Bridget. * Her/Bridget's last name "Strand" is the German word for "beach". Gallery TGS 2018 concept art of Amelie KojiPro Happy Holidays 2018.jpg Happy Holidays 2018 art from Kojima Productions Amelie trailer introduction.jpg Amelie bleeding from her eyes }} de:Amelie es:Amélie Category:Characters